Vehicles, particularly straddle-type all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), have limited area to house the drive components of the vehicle, such as a motor and a transmission. Presently, most all-terrain vehicles have a CVT with a drive clutch positioned laterally of the motor. The crankshaft of the motor extends to or is coupled to the drive clutch of the CVT, such that the drive clutch is laterally adjacent (typically to the left or right) of the motor. This configuration consumes a certain width below an operator riding area, such as the foot-wells (or seat) of the vehicle, because the motor and the CVT are positioned primarily below the riding area upon which a rider sits. The result is that the foot-wells of the vehicle are spaced apart by the certain distance dictated by of the drive clutch of the CVT being adjacent the motor. It is advantageous to reduce the width of the drive package, in part, because the distance between the foot-wells, and the resulting vehicle width, are important design factors considering the various sizes of riders, ergonomic factors, and the width regulations that apply to certain all-terrain vehicles.